


Can you guess it?

by smoldork



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pictures, Pictures of smol Yuuri :0, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldork/pseuds/smoldork
Summary: “Oh” Viktor seemed to realize that he’d never told his pupil what caused him to leave Yuuri alone for an entire afternoon “well, I just wanted to see some childhood pictures of my cute precious student”, he said giving him a teasing smile.“You what?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> well, hi everyone! this is my first fanfiction ever so please be kind (´・ω・`)  
> also english isn't my main language and there might be some mistakes, so feel free to point them out and I'll correct them as soon as I can  
> thank you for reading!!

Yuuri left the ice castle incredibly early that day; Viktor wasn’t there to watch him so it became boring after a while. At first it was a bit awkward but soon he got used to his coach’s stare on his body while he was skating and to his voice breaking his train of thought to give him advices.

It felt weird and also kind of lonely non having him there looking at him, encouraging him and smiling. This was the first time Viktor told him to go ahead and start without him saying he had something really important to do and that he’d catch up with him later.

Yuuri tried to make it look as if he didn’t mind his absence for only a day but in reality he was feeling pretty sad. Thinking about it while walking home made a pout appear on his face but he shook his head as if to throw the thought away.

Soon he reached home and was welcomed by Maccachin that ran towards him and put her paws on his knees while while wagging her tail. Her affection brought a smile to the skater’s lips but then it hit him.

If Maccachin was home, did that mean that Viktor was there too? Then what was there so important to do, even more important than preparing his student for the Grand Prix? 

He decided that he would ask his coach for an explanation later; now he really needed to rest a little.

“I’m home” he said while sliding the door open. He found Viktor sitting comfortably on the floor with a book lying on his crossed legs. His mouth was curled up in an excited smile and he was so focused that he didn’t even notice Yuuri coming in.

Yuuri’s mother was sitting beside him pointing at the page the book was open at “…and look at him here, this was when we brought him to the sea for the first time. He was so excited, but then Mari had to ruin his fun destroying the sand castle we helped him build.” She softly laughed “look at him crying, poor baby.”

Viktor opened his mouth to laugh at the silly story “but he was so cute!” he said while still laughing “he still is, though”. Then he seemed to realize that someone was staring at him, so he lifted his gaze to see a very confused-looking Yuuri.

The russian coach let out a soft gasp of surprise “what are you doing here? I told you I would have catched up with you” he looked down at the watch on his wrist and noticed the late hour “I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I didn’t think it would take so long; I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise!” Viktor worriedly looked at the skater’s face to see if he was mad and let out a relieved sigh when he noticed that he was smiling.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m more interested in what took you so long” he said while giving him a curious look.

“Oh” Viktor seemed to realize that he’d never told his pupil what caused him to leave Yuuri alone for an entire afternoon “well, I just wanted to see some childhood pictures of my cute precious student”, he said giving him a teasing smile.

“You what?” Yuuri was puzzled and a soft blush appeared on his cheeks as he turned his gaze to his mother, that had been sitting there watching their exchange smiling. “He what?” he repeated.

She let out a giggle “oh, Yuuri, don’t be like that. Your coach simply wanted to look at some pictures of you”.

Now the skater was even redder than before, his face the same color as a tomato “but why didn’t you ask me?” he questioned the russian as he looked him in the eyes.

“I did” he said staring at him a little confused “but you always found an excuse saying you didn’t remember where the photo album was, so yesterday I started searching around and I found it” he pointed at the book on his lap “your mother told me it was ok to look at the pictures but she also said that you’d be embarrassed knowing I did, so she offered to show them to me while you were at practice.”

As he was explaining himself he noticed the skater’s face turning paler and paler so he stood up and put a hand on his cheek “Yuuri I’m sorry if I offended you in any way, I just wanted to know more about you and how you were like before we met”.

The skater lifted his face that was shyly turned towards the side to meet the worried crystal’s eyes of his coach while the russian’s thumb was gently running across his cheekbone to calm him down.

Yuuri showed him an embarrassed smile at the gesture and let out a sigh “it’s not a problem, I was just… surprised. If you really want to look at them that much I guess I don’t mind at all..” he said while scratching the back of his neck that was slowly turning red together with his ears.

While hearing him say that Viktor’s frown slowly turned into an excited smile and he suddenly surrounded the younger’s shoulders with his arms “thank you, Yuuri”.

Hearing his name whispered in his ear and feeling his coach’s bangs stroking his cheek made the skater blush even more. He didn’t even have time to realize how close they were when he felt that Viktor’s body was no longer touching his, having already broken the hug.

He looked at him for a while still not knowing what to do, but when he saw his coach’s smile and his hand patting the floor invitingly he sat down beside him. The russian man put the album between them to let Yuuri see it too (as if he didn’t remember the content with his mother showing it around every year) and turned the next page.

His gaze fixated on a picture of little Yuuri sitting comfortably on the floor with his legs spread open, his eyes closed and a relaxed smile showing on his face. On the contrary a very young Mari behind the kid showed a really bored expression as she put her hands on his back. Viktor kept looking at the picture but not understanding what was going on he asked the others for an explanation. 

“Oh, I forgot about that picture!” said the surprised voice of Mari who had just walked in and was now leaning on the wall with her arms crossed “Yuuri loved that silly game when he was little”.

“We both enjoyed it, Mari, and even mom did; she was always asking us to play it together” said Yuuri looking at her as if what he was saying was obvious.

“That’s not even close to what was happening back then. She wanted me to play it with you because she saw how much you liked it” she sighed looking at the ceiling as if she was searching into her memories for that moment “and those were one of the worst moments of my life. At first it was fun ,Yuuri, but really at some point you were asking me to play with you at least twice everyday”.

Yuuri stood there at a loss for words completely red in the face knowing that Viktor was looking at this embarrassing situation, and the russian was also enjoying it as he was chuckling while mentally spotting the differences between Mari’s current expression and the bored one in the old picture.

As she finished talking she sighed again and gave her brother a smirk “you know, you really liked having your back touched when you were little. Do you still want to play that game?”

Yuuri let out an incomprehensible sound while trying to cover his face with his hands “this is so embarrassing, why did I agree to this?”

His train of thought was stopped by Viktor who cleared his throat to get the attention of those in the room, technique which turned out to be pretty effective “sorry to interrupt your conversation” he put his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder causing him to blush again “but can you explain to me what this game is about?”.

The younger one looked at him a bit confused “you mean you never heard of it?”. As the other shook his head Yuuri’s eyes brightened up and his voice suddenly became excited as he started to explain the game to the other.

“You basically write something on someone’s back with your fingers and they have to guess what you wrote”

“That’s it?” asked Viktor, who expected it to be more difficult.

“That’s it” said Yuuri a bit disappointed by the lack of interest in his coach’s voice.

Viktor smiled and caressed the other’s head with his fingers “let’s play it”.

Yuuri looked at him puzzled but he couldn’t even ask anything as Viktor took his hand and pulled him out of the room gaining a surprised look from the other two. Yuuri blushed at the feeling of the russian’s hand in his and at the soft sensation of his touch. Viktor on the contrary didn’t even seem to realize he had taken his hand as if it was the most obvious and natural thing to do. Yuuri hoped he didn’t notice how much his hand was sweating and that at the end of the stairs his flushed face would look as a result of their running.

When they reached the russian skater’s room he slid the door open softly pushing inside an embarrassed-looking Yuuri. “W-what are we doing here?” he asked a bit out of breath.

Viktor looked at him as if what he was asking didn’t even need an answer “we are playing the game, of course”.

“B-but why now of all times?” 

“Why not now? You got me interested when I saw how excited you where while talking about it before” he winked at him and he softly grabbed his shoulders running his hands down his arms, smiling at the shiver the gesture seemed to cause in the other’s body “also this is a great chance for me to be closer to you, and if by touching your back I have a possibility of you agreeing I don’t want to waste it”

The russian was now staring into Yuuri’s eyes while the other was searching for something besides him to look at in the room. He fixated his gaze to the pillow on the skater’s bed but Viktor took his chin turning his face towards his, his face only a few centimeters away “pleeeease, Yuuri, play with me”.

The younger one put his hands on the other’s chest gently pushing him away gaining a sad look from Viktor.

He sighed; how could he say no to that face? “…fine, you win”.

Viktor smiled at him excitedly while pulling his hand inviting him to sit on his bed. As they both got comfortable he asked the other if he wanted to start.

“Sure” said Yuuri giving him a bright smile causing a soft blush to appear on Viktor’s cheeks that went unnoticed. He pushed the other’s shoulders away from him “turn around”.

Viktor did as he was told and showed the other his back leaving Yuuri mesmerized for a second as he was admiring the beautiful body of the skater. His pale skin standing out even more in contrast with the black shirt he was wearing, making him look like a really handsome model; not that he didn’t already look like that everyday.

As if finally waking up from his trance, Yuuri gently put his hands on the other’s shoulders, feeling the muscles even through the fabric. He blushed but he forced himself to concentrate on the game as he started tracing short words at first and then longer ones on his back.

“Egg… Milk… Sour… Bench… theatre… chicken, no wait, it’s chimney” listed Viktor completely engrossed in the game.

He turned around to show Yuuri his profile, giving him a smile “now I understand why you loved this game when you where little, your fingers on my back feel really nice”.

If it was possible Yuuri would have turned a thousand shades redder hearing the other say that “thank you… I guess”.

Viktor chuckled as he turned around and stared at the skater’s flushed face. He brushed his hair softly with his fingers and smiled at him “it’s your turn now”. 

Yuuri blushed realizing that soon his coach’s hands would be all over his back “are you sure? You didn’t play that much after all”.

His coach smiled “yes, I’m sure. As much as I love feeling your hands on me, I like touching you even more”. Seeing that the other’s brain had almost stopped processing and didn’t give his body the signal to turn around, Viktor climbed further onto the bed and sat down behind him. As he found his position not much comfortable he opened his legs and pushed himself closer to the man who didn’t even know how to react.

From a distance it would look as if Yuuri was sitting on his legs while he was just between them, not making the situation less awkward in any way.

Feeling a broad chest touching his back and hot breath on his neck was too much for Yuuri to handle. The poor man had almost forgotten how to breath as the russian sighed tickling the back of his head. Viktor showed a short smile and giggled as the other let out a surprised gasp; then he suddenly started moving his fingers on Yuuri’s back forming words without giving him time to process the whole situation.

The younger one seemed to finally have gotten the control of his body back as he started getting up but was stopped by the other skater’s arms that gently but quickly surrounded his waist preventing him from moving from their current position. 

“W-what are you doing Viktor? Let me go” besides saying that Yuuri didn’t really fight to break out of his coach’s embrace, only placing his hands on his arms giving them a little squeeze.

Viktor pouted sighing in the other’s hair causing him to blush even harder “I’m not letting you go until you guess at least two of my sentences”.

Yuuri knew that it wasn’t typical of the other to easily give in so he just sighed and gave him a side look “you promise that we’ll play this only twice and then I’m free to go into my room?”

Viktor gave him a victorious smile and immediately agreed “of course”.

“Okay, then” he sighed “let’s play and get this over with” he said relaxing his body against Viktor’s chest.

“How mean, Yuuri! Do you really hate it that much, being with me?” the russian showed him a hurtful expression causing the other to panic a little.

“Y-you know that’s not what I said at all.” He looked at him shyly “will you just hurry and write your two sentences, please?”

“As you wish” Viktor agreed smiling and running his fingers down his shoulder blades making the other shiver a bit with the sudden contact. He chuckled and started tracing the words with his index finger.

“You…” said Yuuri easily recognizing the first word, “are…” he continued without pausing to even think about it. Viktor’s fingers moved quickly on his back writing the third word that seemed longer than the others, leaving Yuuri a bit unsure.

“Sorry could you repeat the last word?” he asked him with an hesitating voice.

“Sure, Yuuri, as many times as you want” he said showing him a smirk and a wink leaving the other even more confused. Before forming the word again, Viktor’s hands softly caressed Yuuri’s sides leaving them soon after only to trace the line of his spine. As Yuuri’s soft and flustered voice told him to get back into playing the game his coach chuckled easily giving in, knowing he probably would have done anything as long as his precious pupil asked for it with that sweet voice of his.

As soon as he started again, Yuuri concentrated and tried to understand the word this time without being distracted by the long fingers softly touching his back. And then he got it right, and he couldn’t stop himself as he said it in a trance.

“…beautiful” he whispered while blushing to the tip of his ears and gaining a satisfied smile from the man behind him. Viktor hugged him and left a gentle kiss on his temple making the other almost faint from all the heat rushing to his head.

“You got the first one right” he said putting his hands on his back again “and now let’s see if you get the last one”.

Yuuri let out the breath he held in while his coach’s lips were touching him and focused again on the game. For the second time since they started, Viktor’s fingers moved too quickly for Yuuri to figure out what he had written. As he asked him to repeat again he only got half of the sentence in his head so he had to ask for it a third time.

That’s when he stopped, his body not moving at all, heat quickly rising to his neck and to the back of his ears causing even his back to shiver. His coach chuckled at his reaction and brushed his nose on the other’s shoulder “something tells me you guessed right”.

He got even closer to him placing a kiss on his ear and whispering him the question the younger skater was waiting for but wasn’t still ready to answer “so, what did I write…?”.

For a long minute Yuuri forgot how to breath and how to think causing the other to wonder if he had heard him.

“Yuuri…” his coach started a bit worried, but stopped speaking as he saw the japanese man lifting his chin and turning his head to make eye contact with him.  
He slowly opened his mouth staring at him shyly “…I love you”.

Viktor’s eyes brightened up as he took his chin and lifted it even more to give him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose making him sigh softly. He smiled as he turned his attention to Yuuri’s lips softly brushing them with his own.

“I love you too, my little katsudon” he said pushing his lips again on the other’s that let out a high-pitched sound making Viktor’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. He tightened his grip around his body not wanting to let him go while brushing his bangs on Yuuri’s cheek making him laugh a little because of the tickling sensation. The russian pouted as he tried to reach for his lips again but found it more difficult than he had thought as he had let go of the skater’s chin causing his face to turn to the front a little bit to hide his embarrassment. 

“Yuuri.. turn around” the russian man breathed out on his ear giving him a gentle push asking him to get up. The japanese man stood on his own legs only for a second as he felt his waist being pulled as soon as he turned to face Viktor. Yuuri was now sitting on his knees, his arms reaching out to surround the other’s neck smiling as he closed the distance between them giving him a kiss for the first time.

Viktor let out a surprised gasp but pulled him closer to his body making their lips press against each other harder than before. He gently licked Yuuri’s bottom lip making him open his mouth to let out a moan. He smiled as he gave him tons of butterfly kisses on his cheeks, temples and jawline.

As he was about to head for his neck, the russian slowly separated from him to look at the face the man he loved was making. He didn’t know how beautiful he looked with his lips glossy and a bit swollen and a wide blush running through his cheekbones.

Yuuri gently pushed Viktor’s shoulders trying to catch his breath, and as soon as he did he spoke quietly “I think this is enough for today.” He blushed locking his gaze with Viktor’s “ the rest can wait until my birthday” he said jokingly giving him a slight smirk.

Viktor let out a whine “but Yuuri… I can’t wait until your birthday, I want my tasty katsudon now” he said with a dramatic tone.

Yuuri was now looking at him a bit confused, not knowing if his coach, who had just become his boyfriend, was just joking or was completely serious “you do know that my birthday is tomorrow right?”

Victor giggled pulling him in for another kiss “of course I do”.


End file.
